Spy Games
by Jaaku Tenshi
Summary: She was recruted to help take down OZ. After years of doing the same job, something happens. She's been spotted while spying. And now her life is on the line. Bad summary. Gomen. I hate writing these!


Spy Games  
By: Jaaku Tenshi  
Gomen that I haven't updated Tsukino Akari at all. I've been busy. This is an old fic that I just thought up one day and decided to write out. Please read, review, and enjoy!!!   
  
Chapter One: Pictures  
  
Click. Click.  
The camera's lens zoomed out to focus on its target, a rare Siberian Tiger in the wild of Russia. The woman holding the camera, she didn't look much older than twenty, was none other than the world famous Usagi Tsukino. She was currently wearing a heavy jacket and had all of her camera equipment in a bag next to her.   
She was one of the best professional photographers in the world. She had been born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. When she was sixteen, a friend had given her a camera for a birthday present. And since then she'd gone wild with photographing everything around her. She had a special coming up for National Geographic Magazine. Which is why she was in the middle of Siberia taking pictures of a pack of tigers. Not that she minded. The sights here were amazing, things people only saw in magazines and movies. And she got to see them up close. But it was still freezing.  
She muttered a curse under her breath and pulled her jacket tighter around her. When she'd first been given this assignment, she'd been thrilled. She hadn't realized it was winter in Siberia all year long.  
She took the camera in her hands and carefully put it into its carrying case. She slung the bag over her shoulder and turned from her crouched position to make her way back to her car. But instead of seeing her dark blue SUV sitting where she parked it, she saw three black trucks running where her car should have been.  
One man stood in front of her, a gun drawn and pointing at her. He spoke in a cold, emotionless voice, his eyes staring at her coldly.  
"Get in the car." He said quietly.  
Usagi raised her hands in the air and walked towards the closet of the black trucks, the man with the gun right behind her. As she approached the vehicle, another man got out and opened the back door for her. This man wasn't as cold, but he still wasn't showing any emotion.  
Usagi climbed into the back seat and jumped as the door was slammed behind her. She looked at the two men as they sat down in the driver and passenger seats.  
"What the hell's the meaning of this?" She asked angrily.  
The man in the passenger seat, the one who had the gun, just glared at her. The driver, a man with a large bang covering half his face, explained.  
"It was getting dangerous." He said. "We had orders to pick you up."  
Usagi seethed at the two men in front of her. "You may have just blown my entire fucking mission." She said. "If Oz had been watching, I'm screwed." She looked at the large, gray building in the distance. Sure she worked for National Geo, but that was just a cover-up. An excuse to travel around and take pictures of anything and everything.  
Just under two years ago, she'd met an elderly man named Doctor J. He'd explained his purpose and asked for her assistance. She'd been only happy to help.  
To the world she was Usagi Tsukino, top photographer for National Geographic and many of the top newspapers in the United States. But to a select few, namely those fighting against OZ in the war, she was Usa. Just plain old Usa, the girl who photographed top secret OZ military bases while under the cover of working for a nature magazine. OZ had bought it so far; they'd even offered assistance when she'd explained she was trying to get pictures of the endangered Siberian Tiger.  
But now these damn boys had ruined her current mission, and maybe even her identity. It wouldn't be easy for Usagi Tsukino to just disappear from the world, but if the people at the OZ base had seen what had just happened- and she had little doubt that they had- then she'd have no choice.  
"What the hell's so damn important that I had to be picked up right then?" She asked. "What couldn't have waited until I got back to my hotel room?"  
"This." The man in the passenger seat said. He tossed a brown envelope on her lap.   
Curious, she opened the envelope and pulled out about a dozen large, glossy, photos. Of her. Of her taking pictures of the OZ base in London, where she'd just traveled from. "What's the meaning of this, Hiiro?" She asked.  
Hiiro shook his head. "These were just delivered to every OZ base on earth." He explained. "They came with a warning to capture you on sight."  
Usagi put the pictures of her back in the envelope and handed it back to the Gundam pilot in front of her. He took it and handed her something else, this time just a single picture. Usagi studied the person, a woman with black hair braided to her waist wearing a fancy black dress. When she looked closely, she could see the press credentials hanging around her neck. The question must have been obvious because Hiiro quickly explained.  
"The woman is Renée, a photographer for a Paris newspaper. Our people have been watching her for a while, and we're almost positive she's the one who took the pictures." He explained. "This was taken at an art show last year."  
Usagi nodded in understanding. She memorized the picture, than handed it back to Hiiro. "So, Trowa." She said. "Where are you taking me?"  
Trowa glanced at her in the rear-view mirror. "We're going to the airport. We have a jet waiting to take us out of Russia."  
Usagi pulled out her cell phone. "Then I guess I'd better make a few calls." She said.  
  
"What do you mean, you're quitting?" The man yelled into the phone. Usagi held it away from her ear and winced. "You can't quit! You're in the middle of a story."  
Usagi put the phone back to her ear. She was talking to the editor of the New York Times, one of the papers she worked part time for. "Look, I'll send you what I have done, but I do quit."  
The editor said something to someone that Usagi couldn't hear. "Fine, who is it? Whatever they're paying you we'll pay more." He said. "Just name a price."  
"It's not that." She said. "I'm moving back to Japan." She quickly elaborated on the lie. "My mother's ill and she wants me home with her right now."  
The man on the other line sighed. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?" He asked.  
"No, I'm sorry." She said.  
Another sigh. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"You let her get away?!" A woman shouted. She had a heavy French accent and her hair was in a braid down her back. "I sent you those pictures so this wouldn't happen." Her voice lowered to a deadly calm. "Find her. I want that Usagi woman alive." She said.  
The soldiers in front of her saluted her and then turned to leave. As soon as they were gone, the woman known as Renée fell exhaustedly into her chair. That girl was the key to getting to the Gundam pilots. She knew everything from the location of the bases to the names of the pilots and the engineers who built the Gundams. Renée would get that information, one way or another. OZ would rule this world. 


End file.
